1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic device and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Background Art
An electronic device such as a mobile phone and a PDA (personal digital assistant) needs to include various types of antennas for voice communication as well as wireless LAN, television, radio, electronic payment, GPS, IC tag, and other communications.
In the case of an electronic device provided with such various types of antennas, the structure of connecting the antenna pattern on the casing outer surface to an on-board feed unit through a contact probe or a feed pin occupies a large installation space. This prevents the downsizing of the electronic device.
JP-A 2001-111321 (Kokai) discloses a feeding structure in which an antenna is placed inside the casing of a communication terminal apparatus and part of the antenna is directly in contact with an on-board feed unit.